Tavia (Video Game)
Tavia is one of the six protagonists and a survivor of the outbreak in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: 400 Days DLC, and a returning character in Season Two. She appeared for the first time in the epilogue of "400 Days" and is the final playable character. She claimed to be a scout for a growing settlement that finds the pictures left by the five main characters and makes an offer to join her. Later, she reappears in Season 2, which reveals the settlement she recruits for is actually Carver's group. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Tavia's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "400 Days" Day 400 Tavia is seen at Gil's Pitstop (which appeared to be overrun) looking for survivors. She contacts an unknown man through a walkie-talkie and then sees smoke in the distance. She rides there to investigate where she discovers a campsite and meets with Vince, Wyatt, Shel, Becca, Bonnie, and Russell, all of whom are worried when they see her. She explains to them that she is from a large settlement from the north. Tavia tries to convince the survivors to come and join her in her legitimate community, which later turns out to be Howe's Hardware Community. Tavia's Offer Whether or not the characters go with Tavia depends on the choices you made whilst playing as them: *Vince will only join if he shoots Danny and leaves with Justin. *Wyatt will join if he leaves Eddie behind, or if he's left behind and Tavia told that there might be people he knows in Tavia's community, because he wants to find Eddie. *Russell will only join if he's told that there might be people he knows in Tavia's community, because he wants to find his family. *Bonnie will join regardless of choices in her story. *Shel and Becca will join if they leave with the RV. If Shel did kill Stephanie, they will instead join if told there are people of all ages in the camp. Season 2 "In Harm's Way" Tavia is first seen after the truck holding the cabin survivors arrives at Howe's Hardware. She is standing with her group protecting Carver while they unload the prisoners. If Alvin survives, she will take him to Carver's office. The next day she is next to Carver while he gives a speech to the group. After that she takes Clementine to her next job. Minutes later, after taking Clementine to Bonnie, she takes her again to work in the greenhouse with Reggie, who is put in charge. At night, Clementine breaks into the storage area where she finds Tavia guarding a stock of walkie-talkies. Tavia is distracted, and starts to talk to Hank over the radio, allowing Clementine to steal a pair of walkie-talkies. If Vince left with her at the end of "400 Days", he will be mad at her because she is trying to smoke. She will later run after him before he tells Carver. The next morning, she takes Rebecca, Nick, (Determinant) Sarah and Jane to the bathroom and tells the others that Troy will come and pick them up. Tavia is also present while Carver interrogates the group about the walkie-talkies. She is briefly seen running through the store after Clementine turned the PA System on. Later that night, after the walkers surround the compound and Carver is killed, Tavia, along with Carver's other men, are seen shooting from the roof of the store. Tavia or Carver's men accidently shoot Carlos in the neck, which causes him to get devoured. "Amid The Ruins" Tavia along with other community members are seen on the roof defending Howe's Hardware from the herd. As walkers flood Howe's Hardware, it is unknown if Tavia was able to flee and make it out alive or ultimately devoured and killed by walkers. Leaving her with an unknown fate. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tavia has killed: *Carlos (Caused, Assumed) *Nick (Caused, Assumed, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships William Carver Little is known about the relationship between Tavia and Carver, however, it can be assumed that Tavia and Carver have a stable relationship, as Carver holds enough trust in Tavia to allow her to be a main member of Carver's group. Bonnie Bonnie and Tavia seem to have stable relationship, although Bonnie shows disagreement towards her when she criticizes the sweater she found for Clementine. Troy Little is known about the relationship between Tavia and Troy, however it can be assumed that Tavia and Troy had a stable relationship as they are both members of Carver's group. However, Tavia does show some annoyance at Troy for damaging the door to the compound. Hank It is assumed they both have a good relationship. When the two are seen talking over a walkie-talkie, they appear to have a general conversation that isn't solely focused on work, showing they hold a stable relationship. Vince At first, Vince didn't trust Tavia and suspected her when she arrived at their campsite, saying that they can join her community. If Vince shot Danny's foot, he eventually trusts her and urged the group to come with him, saying that they could use some good food and water. If Vince shot Justin's foot, he will refuse to go with her and tells the group they have to stick together until the end. In the episode "In Harm's Way", Tavia and Vince seem to have stable relationship, however Vince criticized her for smoking and presumably went to tell Carver. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"400 Days" **"Vince's Story" (Determinant) **"Wyatt's Story" (Determinant) **"Russell's Story" (Determinant) **"Bonnie's Story" (Determinant) **"Shel's Story" (Determinant) **"Epilogue" Season 2 *"In Harm's Way" *"Amid The Ruins" (No Lines) Trivia *She is the third known smoker in the game (revealing herself third), first being Pete, second being Walter, and fourth being Bonnie. *Tavia and Shel are the only playable protagonists to not have any non-canon deaths. *Tavia, Aaron, Eric, and Jesus all have similar roles as recruiters for their respective communities. *Tavia is different from all the other protagonists of the Video Game since she can only be controlled via dialogue choices. *Tavia is the third character to appear in Season Two regardless of the choices in their personal stories since their debut in the "400 Days" DLC, the first being Roman as a corpse only and the second being Bonnie. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:400 Days Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Player Character Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:NPC Category:Howe's Hardware Category:Unknown Category:Protagonist